Fais pas ci fais pas ça
by Lightman5
Summary: Nicholas , Louise et leur meilleure amie sont au Lightman Group et décident de jouer aux espions mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu ... ( Là c'est ... N'importe quoi ! Mon humour oblige ! ) Je n'ai pas mis tout les personnages présent dans l'histoire je vous laisse découvrir par vous même ;)


Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de la série LTM* NE m'appartient , SAUf ceux provenant de mon étrange cerveau ! ET je NE touche absolument rien ! Que ça soit argent , bijoux , or , chèque , billet ... Rien du tout !

Lightman5 : Cette histoire c'est ... N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Je crois que c'est de pire en pire avec moi OO' ... Et encore vu les idées que j'ai dans ma tête on en a pas fini ! M'enfin pour apprécier il faut aimer mon humour , donc voilà voilà ... XD

Bon en espérant que vous apprécierez cette histoire ! Car là Nick et Louise c'est ... n'importe quoi !

**Note :** Dans l'histoire je fais référence à un dessin animé , donc si vous ne le connaissez pas ... Wikipédia sera votre ami lol C'est sûr quand on connaît c'est un peu plus drôle ...

* * *

**Fais pas ci fais pas ça **

**( Musique : Fais pas ci fais pas ça - Jacques Dutronc )**

«-Honey tu crois que c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir emmené les enfants avec nous au bureau ?» Demanda Cal inquiet à sa conjointe alors qu'il était entrain de conduire.

«-C'est juste pour quelques heures Cal ...» Lui stipula la jeune femme en tournant sa tête dans sa direction.

«-Ouais bah tu sais pas ce qu'ils sont capable de faire en quelque heures ces monstres là !» Déclara l'homme en jetant un oeil dans son rétroviseur pour surveiller ses enfants qui étaient installés sur la banquette arrière.

Gillian ria de la réplique de son mari puis lui répondit :«-De toute façon on pouvait pas faire autrement ... Avec leur institutrice malade et la nounou qui ne pouvait pas les garder aujourd'hui , on n'avait que cette solution ...»

«-Mouais ... Je sens que cette journée va être des plus merveilleuse !» Affirma t-il dans un ton ironique tout en se garant face à une maison.

«-Restes dans la voiture , je vais aller chercher Rose comme ça on ira plus vite !» Lui signifia la psychologue en sortant du véhicule.

«-C'est trop cool que Rose vienne avec nous !» S'exclama Nicholas avec un grand sourire.

«-C'est surtout que sa mère ne pouvait pas faire autrement ... Avec son travail de serveuse , ses horaires ne sont pas très flexible pour pouvoir organiser sa journée en fonction de sa fille. Ça doit être un peu perturbant pour elle.»

«-Mais toi aussi tu travaille tout le temps ...» Réfuta le petit garçon avec une petite moue.

«-Je ...» Le père ne pu même pas commencé sa réponse que Gillian revint avec Rose pour l'installer avec ses deux autres enfants à l'arrière du véhicule . Ceci fait la jeune femme fit de même en s'installant au côté de son compagnon .

«-Bonjour Rose ! Tu vas bien ?» Questionna l'expert en mensonge en se retournant vers la petite fille aux cheveux châtain .

«-Bonjour monsieur Lightman ! Oui je vais très bien et vous ?»

«-De même ! Tu sais tu peux m'appeler Cal !» Lui répondit l'homme avec enthousiasme.

Pour toute réponse la petite fille lui offrit qu'un léger sourire timide.

Après ça Cal démarra sa voiture afin de se rendre au bureau du Lightman Group pendant que les trois enfants profitèrent du trajet pour discuter de tout et de rien .Trente minutes plus tard l'expert en mensonge se gara devant les locaux et descendit du véhicule en même temps que le reste des passagers. Après quoi il verrouilla celui-ci et se posta face aux enfants avec un doigt pointé sur eux, il commença à ouvrir sa bouche quand Louise le coupa d'un ton blasé:

«-On sait papa ... Si on cri , si on se chamaille , si on cours de partout ...»

«-On sera punis et on devra ranger ton placard avec Loker tout les après-midi ...» Termina Nicholas pour sa soeur sur le même ton.

Le paternel referma aussi sec sa bouche et fit une mine surprise face aux propos de ses deux enfants. Voyant cela sa femme lui répondit amusée:

«-Hé bien je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens disent que tu es si imprévisible !»

«-Mouais ...» Marmonna t-il en poussant ses enfants et Rose à entrer dans le bâtiment suivit de Gillian.

«-Bon les enfants , Maman et moi on doit aller travailler , donc vous aller dans mon bureau et vous ne faites pas de bruit ! ok ?» Clarifia Cal tout marchant , alors que les enfants acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. «Bien.»

«-Bonjour Docteur Lightman ! Et Docteur Lightman !»Fit Anna d'un ton joyeux en voyant la petite famille passer devant son bureau.

«-Bonjour Anna !» Déclarèrent en même temps les deux patrons.

«-Du nouveau ?» Demanda l'expert en langage corporel à sa réceptionniste.

«-Heu non monsieur ... Ah si j'allais oublier , Monsieur Rader vous a laissé un mot pour vous !»

«-Jack ? Il est passé ici ?» Demanda curieuse Gillian alors qu'elle vit son mari récupérer un petit morceau de papier que lui tendait la réceptionniste.

«-Quel abruti !» S'exclama soudainement Cal en lisant le papier.

«-Cal !» Protesta sa compagne en indiquant les enfants du regard.

«-Désolé.»

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit ?»

L'homme ne répondit rien et donna le petit bout de papier à sa femme.

«-L'élève à dépasser le maître ... 1-0 !» Lu la psychologue en fronçant ses sourcils.

«-Pfff... Il a vraiment du temps à perdre .»

«-Il t'a écrit ça à cause de l'affaire sur le meurtre du juge qu'il a résolu avant toi ?»

«-Il ne l'a pas résolu avant moi ! Il a volé mes conclusions nuance ! Cet homme n'a aucune éthique !» Ragea Lightman , alors que le petit groupe entrait dans son bureau.

«-Et c'est toi qui parle d'éthique !» Ria la jeune femme.

«-Bref arrêtons de parler de lui sinon je crois que je vais être énervé toute la journée...»

«-Ah les hommes ...» Soupira Gillian en roulant ses yeux.

«-Bon !» Fit Cal en tapant dans ses mains . «Les enfants on vous laisse ici , donc pas de bêtise ! Et s'il y a le moindre problème vous venez nous voir ! On sera dans la salle de conférence !»

«-Ok !» Affirmèrent les trois enfants.

«-Pour vous occuper vous pouvez dessiner , il y a du papier à côté du bureau de votre père !»Leur expliqua la jeune femme alors que son compagnon se déplaça jusqu'au celui-ci pour y déposer sa veste sur son fauteuil .

«-À tout à l'heure ! Et pas de bêtise hein !» Proclama une dernière fois Cal en sortant ensuite de la pièce avec sa femme sur ses talons laissant ainsi les trois enfants seul.

Ces derniers se dirigèrent vers les feuilles énoncé précédemment par Gillian, puis récupèrent quelques stylo sur le bureau de Cal . Ils s'installèrent ensuite à même le sol et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à dessiner silencieusement . Après plusieurs minutes de cette activité Nicholas soupira:

«-J'm'ennuie ! J'en ai marre de dessiner !»

«-T'appel ça dessiner ?!» S'exclama hilare Rose en regardant le supposer dessin de son ami.

«-Bah quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon dessin ?»

«-C'est quoi cette asperge avec des poils de moutons sur le haut et ce truc tout petit avec un visage rouge et des sourcils froncés derrière lui ?!»

«-Bah c'est pourtant évident c'est Loker et l'autre c'est papa qui lui court après !»

«-N'importe quoi !» S'esclaffèrent les deux petites filles en même temps.

«-De toute façon les filles ça comprend jamais rien à l'art abstruc !» Fit le petit garçon en se levant.

«-C'est abstrait d'abord !» Rectifia sa soeur en se levant elle aussi , vite imitée par Rose . «Et les filles sont plus intelligente que les garçons !»

«-N'importe quoi !»

«-Si !»

«-Non!»

«-Si!»

«-No...»

«-Stop ! On va pas s'amuser à ça toute la journée quand même ?!» Protesta Rose en s'interposant entre ses deux meilleurs amis .

«-Bah on fait quoi alors ?» Demanda Nicholas en croisant ses bras contre son corps.

«-Je sais pas , il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ici !» Réfuta son amie.

«-On peut jouer aux espions !» Proposa Louise avec un immense sourire.

«-Bonne idée !» Approuva Rose.

«-On a que faire comme dans Totally Spies !» Déclara la petite fille aux yeux bleus.

«-Quoi ?! On va pas jouer avec une série pour les filles !» S'injuria Nicholas.

«-Bah si ! Et j'te signal qu'on est deux contre un , donc la majorité gagne !»

«-Mais c'est pas juste !»

«-Ooh arrêtes de te plaindre Nick ...» Soupira Rose. «Bon moi je prend Sam !»

«-Et moi Alex !» Répondit enjoué Louise.

Après ces deux réponses les deux petites filles regardèrent avec un air entendu le garçonnet tout en lui faisant un grand sourire.

«-Quoi ?» Demanda Nicholas ne comprenant pas ce qu'elles voulaient.

«-Si moi et Louise on a prit Sam et Alex il ne reste plus que ...»

«-Ah non ! Hors de question que je sois Clover !» Protesta vivement le petit garçon.

«-Bah t'as pas vraiment le choix ...» Rétorqua sa soeur.

«-Je peux pas être James Bond plutôt ?»

«-On fait pas un crossover non plus !» Riposta Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le petit garçon grogna à cette réponse et Louise répliqua : «-Bah si tu veux pas faire Clover , tu peux toujours être Jerry...»

«-Le vieux crouton ?! Il a presque même plus de cheveux sur sa tête!»

«-Si tu ne veux pas faire Jerry , tu dois faire Clover ! C'est soit l'un soit l'autre !»

«-Rhoo... Bon d'accord ...»

«-Bah enfin ! Et tu sais Jerry il est peut-être vieux mais il s'est faire du Karaté et puis c'est lui le patron !» Fit Rose dans un sourire .

«-Mouais ...» Marmonna Nicholas toujours pas convaincu.

«-Bon alors on commence à jouer !» Déclara joyeusement Louise.

«-Puisque Nick fait Jerry c'est lui qui doit nous dire la mission qu'on va devoir faire et les gadgets qu'on va utiliser !»

«-Mais je sais pas quoi dire moi !» Rétorqua le garçonnet.

«-Rhooo c'est pas compliquer ! T'as que commencer à te mettre derrière le bureau de Pa'»

«-Ouais bonne idée !» Approuva le petit garçon en courant jusqu'au lieu dit.

Avant de s'assoir , il commença à prendre la veste délaisser par son père qui était un peu trop grande pour lui puis il décida de l'enfiler . Après quoi il s'assit sur le grand fauteuil et le fit tourner de sorte à faire face aux deux petites filles . Celles-ci rirent en voyant juste la tête de Nicholas dépasser du bureau puis avancèrent vers lui.

«-Bonjour mesdemoiselles !» Fit le garçon avec une voix grave et un air sérieux tout en posant ses coudes sur le bureau pour y croiser ses mains.

«-Bonjour Jerry !» S'exclamèrent les deux petites filles hilare quand à l'interprétation du garçon.

«-Si je vous ai bipé c'est que nous avons une affaire top secrète sur la poêle !»

«-Le feu ...»Rectifia Rose.

«-Ouais ça n'a pas d'importance ... Donc voilà le but de la mission ! Vous devez vous introduire chez notre ennemi qui se nomme ... Mister Frisé !» Affirma le garçon en présentant le dessin de Loker qu'il avait fait il y a quelques minutes de cela sous les éclats de rire de Rose et Louise.

«-Lorsque vous serez dans sa base secrète vous devrez récupérer les pilules multicolores qui permettra de sauver des million de personnes qui on été victime de son laser à dire la vérité ! Et ceux-ci se trouvent dans son coffre !» Déclara t-il en se levant de son siège manquant presque de tomber à cause de la veste trop grande de son père.

«C'est un homme au pouvoir dangereux ! Il a la capacité de lire dans votre esprit et de vous faire dire la vérité !» Continua t-il de déblatéré en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce pour observer les alentours.

«-Comment allons nous faire Jerry pour contrer cela alors ?» Demanda Louise interloquée.

«-Ceci est une bonne question Alexandra ! Et c'est pour cela que j'allais vous donner vos gadgets !» Le petit garçon fit le tour du bureau puis y récupéra plusieurs stylo , du ruban adhésif , une colle super forte , des punaises , des masques africains ainsi que quelques billes qu'il sortit de sa poche . Les objets en mains il les déposa soigneusement en ligne sur un petit canapé collé contre un mur .

«-Voici vos gadget !»

«-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer leur fonctionnement ?» Questionna Rose en souriant .

«-J'y contais ! Voici votre premier gadget !» Présenta Nicholas en prenant les Stylos dans sa main pour les donner aux deux filles . «Ce sont des fléchettes permettant de contrer l'ennemi en cas d'attaque ! Ce gadget se nomme ... le contrataquator !»

À ce nom Louise et Rose s'esclaffèrent alors que le petit garçon continua avec sérieux sa présentation du deuxième objet :

«-Ceci est un ruban qui permet d'attacher votre ennemi quand celui est maîtrisé ! Il se nomme le Stoptout !»

«-N'importe quoi ...» Gloussa Louise en prenant le dit objet .

«-Le troisième gadget est le Allieux ! Il permet d'attaquer votre adversaire en toute discrétion !» Expliqua le petit garçon en donnant les punaises à Rose qui fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension face au nom donné .

«-Vous allez comprendre pourquoi plus tard ...»Répondit Nicholas d'un ton mystérieux. «Le quatrième gadget est le Glissol ! Si vous jeter ces petites boules au sol votre ennemi tombera en deux secondes à terre !» Dit-il en offrant les billes à Louise . «Et le dernier gadget est le Colloutuveu ! Cette pâte gluante vous permet de coller n'importe quoi ! Très efficace et très rapide !» Proclama t-il en levant son index en l'air pour ensuite donner le tube de colle à Rose . «Les derniers gadgets sont des masques qui permettent de rentrer dans un lieu sans se faire repérer ! Voilà ! Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ! Vous pouvez commencer la mission !»

«-Vous venez avec nous Jerry ?» Demanda Rose un peu inquiète en craignant que celui-ci ne veuille pas venir pas avec elles.

«-Et bien puisque Clover est malade je vais la remplacer pour cette fois !»

À cette réplique Rose émit un grand sourire à son ami qui le lui rendit.

«-Allez on y va !» S'exclama Louise en courant jusqu'à la porte coupant ainsi l'échange entre les deux enfants.

«-Hey ! Attends nous Sam !» Fit Rose en la rattrapant suivit de Nicholas.

«-Bon comment on fait ? Car si on doit aller à la base secrète de Mister Frisé on doit obligatoirement passer devant la salle de conférence ! Et c'est là ou se trouve les pare... enfin les ennemis !» Expliqua Louise en jetant un oeil dans le couloir.

«-Mouais c'est vrai ...» Soupira son frère. «Bah tant pis on a que prendre le risque ! Vous allez courir le plus vite possible que vous le pourrez et vous vous arrêterez devant la porte du labo .»

«-Ok !» Déclarèrent avec conviction les deux filles qui se déplacèrent d'abord à pas de loup jusqu'à un mur adjacent à celui de la salle de réunion . Elles allèrent ensuite courir comme leur avait dit Nicholas mais elle s'arrêtèrent brusquement dans leur action en tournant lentement leur tête en arrière pour voir que celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position.

«-Viens !» Souffla exaspéré Louise d'un geste de la main à son frère.

«-Je couvre vos arrière !» Répliqua le petit garçon.

«-Niiick !» Riposta Rose en comprenant qu'il essayait de se défiler.

«-Oook j'arrive ...» Soupira t'il en marchant lentement jusqu'a elle à cause de la longue veste qu'il portait toujours.

«-Ah bah il est beau le Jerry qui n'a peur de rien !» Rouspéta Louise.

«-Ouais mais en principe Jerry il sort jamais de son bureau !» Se défendit le garçonnet.

«-Mais dis moi Nick , c'est que tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître !» Fit remarquer Rose avec un léger rire.

«-Chuuut Sam ! Les ennemis sont proches ! Vous voulez nous faire repérez ou quoi?!»

«- Mouais ...» Marmonna sa meilleur amie.

«- Bon Sam tu passes puis Alex et après moi !» Déclara Nicholas alors que Rose et Louise lui lancèrent un regard lourd de sens . «Ben quoi ?»

Et c'est sur cette question que le petit garçon fut soudainement projeté en avant .Celui-ci se retourna légèrement et fit une mine dégoutée quand il vit les deux filles lui faire des signes pour lui indiquer d'avancer. Après ça il détourna son regard , fixa le long couloir , inspira un bon coup , puis fit un premier pas avec détermination quand tout un coup un bruit de claquement de porte se fit entendre. À ce son le petit garçon surpris se jeta au sol comme un seul homme. Ce geste la provoqua un rire étouffé de la part de Rose et de Louise.

Nicholas toujours à terre leur lancèrent un regard noir se qui fit stopper net les deux filles, il décida ensuite de ramper au sol afin de ne pas se faire voir par les personnes présentent dans la salle de réunion . Au bout de quelques secondes de traversée il réussit brillamment son objectif et se releva d'un bon pour faire un signe de la main aux deux fillettes de le rejoindre . Rose le vit faire et fit la même chose que son meilleur ami sans aucun problème . Louise les voyants de l'autre côté avala sa salive puis se mît à plat ventre et commença à avancer dans cette positon . Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait à mi-parcours elle vit que ses parents étaient juste de l'autre côté de la vitre entrain de discuter en aparté pendant que leur employés travaillaient en groupe autour de la table de conférence.

La petite fille lança un regard inquiet à son frère et à sa meilleur amie qui lui indiquèrent par des gestes rapide de ne pas bouger du sol . Elle acquiesça puis elle décida de tourner sa tête en direction de la vitre pour y voir les deux adultes discuter avec les sourcils froncés . Ah! Maman devait déjà réprimander son père à l'heure qu'il est . Puis c'est avec soulagement qu'elle les vit s'éloigner de sa position . Après quoi elle continua de ramper et c'est avec succès qu'elle se retrouva de l'autre côté.

«- On y a échappé belle ...» Souffla Nicholas . «Bon la deuxième étape c'est de rentrer dans la base de Mister Frisé sans se faire repérer !»

«- Ok !» Approuvèrent les deux petites filles.

Sur ses paroles les trois petits espions marchèrent avec rapidité dans les couloirs jusqu'à se coller à un angle de ceux-ci . Ils penchèrent tout les trois leur tête sur le côté afin d'observer les alentours quand soudainement Louise déclara:

«- Mais il y a un code pour rentrer dans la base secrète ! On va faire comment pour déverrouiller la porte ?!»

«- C'est simple on a que utiliser la Calcode ! Répondit Nicholas en leur présentant la calculatrice comme si c'était évident . «Puisqu'elle s'utilise à distance on aura moins de chance de se faire repérer !» Le petit garçon commença dès lors à taper sur toute les touches de sa calculatrice puis marmonna pour lui même. «Il suffit que je tape les nombres pairs dans un ordre croissant et que...»

Alors que Nicholas tentait dans son explication de faire fonctionner le dit gadget , deux jeunes gens commencèrent à s'approcher de la porte du laboratoire en discutant:

«- J'vois pas pourquoi Lightman a été si furieux quand je lui ai dis ça !»

«- Franchement Eli ! Lui dire qu'il était devenu plus agréable à vivre au fil des années au côté de Gillian , tout en le comparant à un chaton et de surcroît devant tout le monde c'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'on dit à son patron !»

«- Mais Ria dit pas le contraire ! Il a changé !»

«- J'ai pas dis le contraire ! Je dis juste que ce n'est pas très... Conventionnelle !»

«- Mmmh ...» Grommela l'homme en composant le code d'entrée du laboratoire d'analyse.

«- Allez ! Allons travaillez sur le dossier Carter !» Allégua Ria en poussant son collègue à entrer.

«- J'ai réussi !» S'exclama victorieux Nicholas en levant sa calculatrice en l'air pour ensuite se mettre à courir vers la porte afin de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne se referme.

«- Bravo Jerry !» Félicita Rose en le rejoignant pour poser une main amical sur son épaule.

«- On fait quoi maintenant ?» Demanda Louise à leur côté.

«- Il faut qu'on pénètre à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer ! Et c'est pour ça qu'on va mettre nos déguisement passe par tout !» Affirma le petit garçon en mettant le masque africain sur son visage.

«- Bonne idée !» Fit son amie en mettant elle aussi le masque tout comme Louise.

«- Bon bah j'passe en premier je suppose ...» Déclara dépité Nicholas.

«- Yep !» Lui répondit sa sœur.

Le garçon inspira fortement puis se mît à quatre patte . Dans cette position il se dirigea sous le bureau de Loker sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte . Puisque le jeune homme était trop occupé à regarder une vidéo avec Ria sur l'ordinateur d'un autre collègue .Désormais sous la table le petit garçon fit signe aux autres espionnes de le rejoindre .Ces dernières partirent en même temps et par chance elle ne se firent pas repérer et s'assirent au côté de Nicholas.

«- On a atteint le deuxième objectif maintenant il faut ouvrir le coffre !» Expliqua Nicholas en montrant du doigt le premier tiroir du bureau où ils étaient caché.

«- Ok ! Ah attendez Mister Frisé revient !» Signifia Rose en voyant Eli se diriger vers son bureau.

«- J'ai une idée pour le repousser !» S'exclama Louise en sortant une punaise pour le mettre sur le siège.

«- Bonne idée les Ailleux , Alex !» Complimenta Nicholas.

«- Merci Jerry !» Fit Sa sœur dans un grand sourire.

Quelques secondes plus tard Loker arriva devant son siège puis fit l'irréparable en s'asseyant sur celle-ci . Et de cette action en résulta un cris strident qui se répandit dans toute la pièce.

«- Eli ? Ça va ?» Demanda surprise Ria en ayant vu son collègue se lever d'un seul bond.

«- Bon sang ! C'était quoi ?!» S'écria l'homme à l'honnêteté radical alors que tout les employés présent dans la pièce le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds . «Il y a un truc qui m'a piqué les ...» Loker ne finit même pas sa phrase qu'il se retourna vers son siège pour y voir une punaise. Il l'a récupéra de sa main et l'examina . «Une punaise ?! Sérieusement ?!» Vociféra t-il en regardant ses collègues qui gloussèrent . «Vous avez 10 ans ou quoi ?!»

«- En tout cas celui qui a fait ça doit t'en vouloir .» Rétorqua Torres en souriant.

«- Lightman ?!»

«- Mais non Eli ... Ça ne peut pas être lui car depuis qu'il est entré au bureau , il n'est pas sortit de la salle de conférence .»

«- Hmm ... Bah c'est toi alors Henry !» Réfuta t-il en pointant du doigt un homme à lunette qui était assit derrière son ordinateur . «Tu t'es vengé parce que j'ai dis à Sophie que tu l'aimais en secret !»

«- Ouais en SECRET !» Répéta le dénommé Henry avec dédain . «Et non ce n'est pas moi! Bien que cela soit plutôt drôle je trouve ça trop infantile comme blague pour mon niveau! Moi je te réserve quelque chose de bien plus amusant...»

«- Mouais ... Et ça ne serait pas toi Jen ?! Juste parce que je t'ai dis que tu ressemblais à une Tortue Ninja avec ton pull vert et marron !» Demanda Loker voulant connaître le coupable à tout prix .

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais positionna simplement ses deux mains en avants pour s'innocenter . Eli lança un regard suspect dans toute la pièce , puis se rassit à sa place. Après ça il se remit au travail sur son ordinateur quand quelques minutes plus tard il décida d'ouvrit son premier tiroir pour en sortir quelques bonbons .

«-Ah ! Voilà les pilules !» S'exclama Louise en chuchotant. «Il faut qu'on les prennes mais comment faire Mister Frisé est entrain de tout manger?!»

«-J'cois que j'ai une solution ...»Fit Rose d'un air mystérieux avec le bâton de colle dans sa main.

Alors qu'Eli était entrain de manger encore quelques friandises , il pivota brusquement avec sa chaise tournante en direction de Ria.

«-Hey Ria ! Tu veux un bonbon ?!» Demanda le jeune homme en lui présentant un petite boule de couleur rouge.

«-Non merci , j'ai pas trop envie d'en manger pour le moment.»

«-Dommage pour toi !» Proclama t-il en lançant le bonbon en l'air pour ensuite le gober avec sa bouche . Après quoi il retourna à son écran et posa sa main sur sa souris . Deux minutes plus tard il voulu se déplacer pour récupérer une feuille non loin de lui mais il s'arrêta brusquement dans son geste en sentant comme quelque chose d'anormal . Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils puis leva sa main droite en l'air.

«-Qui à fait ça ?!» S'écria Eli en se levant de sa chaise et lorsque celui-ci fût debout il eu un éclatement de rire général .

«-Bah au moins tu ne perdras jamais ta souris !» Déclara hilare Torres en voyant son ami l'a main en l'air avec sa souris collée sur celle-ci.

«-Franchement il n'y a rien de drôle !» Rétorqua le jeune homme acerbe toujours la main pendu.

«-Bah dis toi qu'il y a au moins une chose qui veut bien se coller à toi sans que cela soit ta mère !» Répliqua Henry amusé.

«-Je suis sûr que c'est l'un d'entre vous !» Réfuta l'homme à l'honnêteté radical.

«-C'est sûr qu'on gaspille tous notre temps à faire ce genre de blague ...» Riposta Jennifer derrière son bureau .

«-Je sais que vous ment...» Mais alors que Loker fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher de ses collègues il tomba soudainement au sol.

«-GO !» S'écria un petit garçon en piquant les bonbons dans le tiroirs d'Eli pour sortir à toute vitesse de la pièce suivit de Rose et Louise .

«-Bon sang !» Cria l'homme à terre en tentant d'enlever le ruban adhésif entourant ses jambes . «Bande de petit ... !» Fit-il en se relevant rapidement après avoir enlever la chose collante pour se mettre à poursuivre les enfants sous les rires continu de ses collègues.

Et lorsque Eli sortit de la salle d'analyse il tourna sa tête des deux côtés pour voir où les petits montres s'étaient enfuis . Il les vit courir au loin et de là s'engagea une course poursuite dans tout les couloirs du Lightman Group sous les hurlements de Loker.

«-VENEZ LÀ!»

«-Je vais lui jetez nos contrataquator !» S'écria Nicholas en courant tout en lançant les stylos mais malheureusement cela n'eu aucun effet car ceux-ci tombèrent un par un aux pieds de leur assaillant.

«-Jerry t'as pas une autre idée de génie pour nous sortir de là ?!» Demanda essoufflée Rose qui continuait toujours de courir pour échapper à Loker.

«-Heu ...pas vraiment non !» Lui répondit Nicholas pour faire un virage contrôler dans un angle de couloir.

«-J'crois que j'ai une idée ! Lancer vos Glissol !» Fit Louise en lançant les billes à terre tout en courant alors qu'ils passaient devant la salle de réunion . Les deux autres enfants acquiescèrent et firent la même chose que la petite fille.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ! Loker ne pu même éviter les billes qu'il glissa sur celles-ci pour ensuite tombé sur le sol. Le jeune homme cria de douleur , se qui fit alerter les personnes présentent dans la pièce d'à côté.

«-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ic...» Commença à dire Cal en sortant de la salle de conférence mais il dû s'arrêter bien vite dans sa phrase puisqu'il marcha lui aussi par accident sur les billes . Et c'est par des mouvements d'équilibriste qu'il tenta de se rattraper mais malheureusement se fut un échec car il tomba lourdement sur Loker.

«-Ouch ...» Fit ce dernier en sentant les billes s'enfoncer dans son dos.

«-Argh ...» Geignit Lightman toujours au sol sur Eli . «Enlevez tout suite votre main de ma cuisse ou je vous jure que je vous vire dans la seconde !»

«-C'est pas que je veux pas mais c'est que je peux pas !» Rétorqua Loker dans une grimace de douleur.

«-Cal !» S'exclama Gillian en s'approchant de son mari tout en faisant attention aux billes. «Ça va ?»

L'homme en question tenta de se relever avec difficulté à l'aide de la jeune femme et lui répondit : «J'crois que j'ai une côte cassée mais ça va ...»

«-Et moi ? on me laisse au sol !» Répliqua l'employé acerbe.

«-C'est peut-être là où vous êtes le plus utile !» Riposta Cal en lui lançant un regard noir , toute suite réprimandé par sa compagne.

«-Cal !»

«-Quoi ?! C'est vrai non ! Quel homme de cet âge joue encore aux billes dans les couloirs d'une entreprise sérieuse !»

«-Mais elles sont pas à moi ces billes , elles sont...»

«-Vous allez me dire que c'est Reynolds comme pour le coup du thé froid !»

«-Non ! Si vous m'aviez laisser finir ma phrase je vous aurais dis que ce sont vos ...» Loker se leva tout en cherchant ses mots puis finit par déclarer : « vos Hyperactifs de gosses qui sont les coupables !» Pour ne pas dire autre chose ...Songea t-il .

«-Ah c'est toujours plus facile d'accuser les plus petits que soit ! Je suis sûr que mes enfants non rien à voir dans cette histoire !» Rétorqua l'homme en colère.

«-Bah demandez leur alors !» Déclara Eli d'un hochement de tête pour désigner les trois petites têtes qui dépassaient d'un angle de couloir entrain d'observer la scène.

«-Si vous voulez ! Les enfants venez ici !» Ordonna le paternel toujours en regardant avec dédain son employé enfin peut-être plus s'il allait bientôt le renvoyer.

De l'autre côté du couloir les trois enfants entendirent l'ordre de Cal mais ne bougèrent pas pour autant.

«-On va leur dire quoi ?!» S'inquiéta Louise.

«-On a pas le choix il faut dire la vérité ...» Affirma Rose dépitée.

«-Ou mentir ...» FIt Nicholas avec une mine mystérieuse en regardant sa meilleur amie dans les yeux.

«-Toi mentir ?!» S'exclama Louise amusée . « Si c'est comme pour les cookies on est mal barré !»

«-Papa dit toujours que dans un mensonge il y a une part de vérité , donc je suis sûr que ça va marcher !» Affirma t-il en leur faisant volte face pour marcher tel un guerrier face à son destin jusqu'à son père .

«-Et nous ?!» Questionna Rose .

«-Restez où vous êtes !» Commanda t-il d'un geste de la main toujours dos à elles.

«-Waaah quel courage ...» Souffla Rose impressionnée.

«-J'ai été heureuse que cela soit mon frère ... J'espère que je pourrais prendre ses jouets!» À cette réplique son amie lui lança un regard lourd de sens et Louise répliqua : «Bah quoi ?! Il va pas s'en sortir vivant ! Il faut bien que son sacrifice profite à quelqu'un !»

Rose tourna sa tête de droite à gauche puis dériva son regard sur la scène qui allait se dérouler.

«-Nick!» S'exclama son père alors que celui-ci était face à lui les mains derrière son dos . «Je veux que tu me regarde droit dans les yeux et que tu me dises la vérité !» Décréta Cal en le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur . «Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire de bille ?!»

«-Nope !» Répondit le petit garçon avec assurance.

«-Ah vous voyez ! Aucune trace de mensonge ! Je vous l'avais bien dit que ce n'étais pas eux !» Dit l'expert en mensonge en regardant Eli qui fit une mine d'incompréhension face à ce constat.

«-En fait c'est moi tout seul !» Rectifia Nicholas avec aplomb.

À cet aveux le père tourna lentement sa tête vers son fils , le regarda quelques secondes puis commença à ouvrir sa bouche pour déclarer quelque chose mais il s'arrêta subitement en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

«-Montre moi se que tu caches derrière ton dos !» Dicta Cal énervé.

Le garçonnet baissa sa tête et présenta à son père le masque Africain qu'il avait emprunté dans son bureau .Choqué l'expert en mensonge pris l'objet dans ses mains l'examina de tout part puis remarqua que celui-ci était fissuré à plusieurs endroit. En effet durant sa course poursuite avec Mister Frisé Nicholas avait entrechoqué plusieurs fois l'objet contre les mur.

«-NICHOLAS GREGORY LIGHTMAN !» Hurla Cal faisant tourner plusieurs têtes dans la salle de conférence.

Ouh là c'était jamais bon quand ses parents utilisaient son nom entier pensa le petit garçon très inquiet pour son matricule.

« NE T'AIS-JE PAS PREVENU DE NE PAS FAIRE DE BETISE !»

«-Cal ... pas besoin de crier !» Fit Gillian en regardant de l'autre côté de la vitre les personnes qui l'observait.

«-Comment veux-tu que je ne cris pas par autant de bêtise ! À lui seul il a presque détruit tout le Lightman Group sans parler de mon masque qui à une valeur inestimable !»

«- Et moi aussi !» Renchérit Eli en levant son index.

Le patron fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et proclama : «-Jeune homme tu as dépassé les bornes !»

«-J'suis désolé papa ...» S'excusa le petit garçon avec une petite moue de chien battu.

«-Ça ne va pas marcher cet fois-ci Nicholas ! Et je te signale que c'est moi qui ai inventé cette moue ! Ta punition sera à la hauteur de tes bêtises! Premièrement plus de jeux vidéo! Deuxièmement Tu es privé de sortie ! Troisièmement Madame Anderson va être ravit de te revoir pour que tu nettoie son jardin! Et quatrièmement tu devras nettoyer mon placard avec Loker tout les âpres-midi pendant une semaine !»

«-Quoi ?!» S'injuria le petit garçon ainsi que Loker.

«-Parfaitement tu as bien entendu !»

«-Papa je veux bien faire toute les punitions mais pas la dernière je t'en supplie !»

«-Aaah ! Ne me contredis pas Nicholas !»

«-Maman !» Supplia le petit garçon.

«-Je suis d'accord avec ton père ! On t'avais pourtant prévenu !»

«-Heu ... Excusez moi mais je comprend pourquoi votre fils doit ranger votre placard poussiéreux remplie de vos souvenirs qui date de Mathusalem ... Mais pourquoi moi je suis obligé de faire ça avec lui ?»

«-Je suis le patron ! Vous êtes l'employé ! Ça vous suffit comme réponse !»

«-Mouais ... En fait la comparaison que j'ai fais de vous en chaton est erronée , j'aurais du dire chacal ou hyène ...»

«-Pour vous ça serra deux semaines de rangements ! Et une réduction de salaire si vous continuez à parler !»

À cette annonce Loker fit une mine désabusé , puis Lightman retourna son regard sur son fils.

«-C'est pas juste ...» Marmonna Nicholas en croisant ses bras contre son corps.

«-Oh que si ça l'est ! Tu m'as beaucoup déçu Nicholas ! Donc pour le reste de la journée tu vas commencer à ranger mon placard avec Loker !»

«-Et l'affaire Carter?!» Demanda ce dernier inquiet d'être mit de côté.

«-Ria s'en occupera avec Hunter !» Répliqua Cal d'un geste de la main.

«-Quoi ?! Mais ce mec ne sait même différencier un sourire d'un rictus de mépris ! Je me demande même pourquoi vous l'avez engager!»

«-Ne vous inquiétez pas je me pose tout les jours la même question pour vous ! Bon finit de discuter ! Tu me ranges toutes ces billes puis tu files ranger mon placard!»

«-Rhoo mais ...»

«-Ne discutes pas !»

«-Fais ce que dis ton père Nick !» Rétorqua Gillian les deux mains sur ses hanches.

Le petit garçon grommela puis commença à faire ce que son père lui avait commandé.

«-Bien ! Pendant que tu fais ça nous on va retournez au travail !»

«-Et moi je ...» Commença à dire Loker vite couper par Cal.

«-Et vous ! Vous le surveillez si jamais il refait la moindre bêtise vous êtes viré!» Proclama t-il en faisant volte face au groupe pour se rendre dans la salle de conférence.

«-Ben voyons ... Vu le nombre de fois où j'aurais du être viré , mes primes de licenciement me permettrais d'être propriétaire depuis le temps ...» Soupira Loker.

«-Nicholas tu finis ce que t'as dis ton père et tu restes tranquilles !»

«-Oui maman ...» Souffla l'enfant tout en ramassant les billes.

«-Bon je vous laisse sinon Cal va se défouler sur ses employés ...» Fit Gillian en entrant dans la pièce même que son compagnon.

«-Si ce n'est pas déjà fais ...» Réfuta amèrement le jeune homme en regardant le petit garçon faire sa tâche .

Quelques minutes plus tard Nicholas avait enfin fini de ramasser toutes les billes puis s'était rendu dans la pièce où son père entreposait toute ses vieilleries inutiles en reprenant les mots de Loker.

«-Mais pourquoi il garde ça !» Fit Loker en regardant un cadre photo d'un chien.

«-C'est Isabelle ...» Soupira le petit garçon alors qu'il portait un carton remplie d'objet tribal.

«-Isabelle ?!»

«-La chienne de mon père ... enfin c'était ! Il l'avait quand il était avec la mère d'Emily. Mais un jour elle s'est échappée de leur maison , enfin d'après ce que la mère d'Em a dit.»

«-Oh...» Dit Eli en songeant que la chienne n'avait pas vraiment dû s'échapper par "accident".

«-Heu Nicholas ?» Interpella une petite fille d'un voix timide à l'encadrement de la porte de la pièce.

«-Rose !» S'exclama heureux le petit garçon de voir sa meilleur amie tout en s'approchant d'elle.

«-J'étais venu pour te dire que ma mère est venu me chercher car elle a finit plus tôt que prévu .»

«-Oh ...» Fit Nicholas un peu déçu.

«-Et aussi je voulais te remercier de ce que tu as fais en nous dénonçant pas moi et ta soeur. Tu as été très courageux !»

«-Oh tu sais ...» Déclara le petit garçon d'un geste vague de la main.

«-Tu as été comme un chevalier ! Et pour te remercier je te donne ceci ...» Dit Rose en s'approchant de son meilleur ami pour lui donner un bisou sur sa joue . Après ce geste les deux enfants se regardèrent comme gêné alors que leurs joues avaient pris une teinte plus rosé .

«-Bien je vais te laisser ...» Affirma la petite fille d'un ton doux.

«-Heu ... Yep !» Répondit le garçon en se passant une main dans les cheveux se sentant comme un peu désorienté.

«-En tout cas on a bien rigolé ! J'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça la prochaine fois !»

«-Ouais ça serait cool ! Enfin sans les punitions ...»

À ces mots la petite fille ria puis proclama : «-Au revoir Nick ! On se voit bientôt !»

«-Oui ! Salut Rose !»

Celle-ci lui lança un dernier sourire puis disparu dans le couloir . Après ça Nicholas resta immobile pendant quelque instant quand il se retourna brusquement pour voir Eli avec un immense sourire au lèvre.

«-Quoi ?!» Questionna le garçonnet sur la défensive.

«-Tu es un vrai tombeur Nicholas !»

«-De quoi tu parles ?!»

«-De toi et Rose !»

«-N'importe quoi ! C'est ma meilleur amie !»

«-Et alors ! Tu sais l'amour ça ne se commande pas !»

«-Pfff... Passe moi la caisse à côté de toi au lieu de dire des bêtises !»

«-Tu peux essayer de mentir mais tes gestes eux ne mentent pas !» Réfuta l'homme à l'honnêteté radical en prenant la boîte à ses pieds pour la passer au petit garçon.

«-Ah ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai vu fixer Ria en te pinçant la lèvre il y a une semaine !»

«-Quoi ?! Mais Ria... c'est juste mon am...» Loker ravala ces mots alors que Nicholas lui lança un sourire victorieux puis marmonna pour lui-même . «Bah s'il est déjà comme ça à cet âge j'imagine même pas à celui de son père ...»

Suite à cette discussion les deux garçons se remirent au travail , puis les heures passèrent et Cal entra dans la pièce .

«-Nicholas ! C'est bon pour aujourd'hui , on va rentrer de toute façon.»

«-Ok ...» Soupira le petit garçon pour sortir de la pièce.

«-Je peux partir moi aussi ?»Demanda Loker légèrement inquiet quant à la réponse de son patron.

«-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi non ! Mais d'après Gillian les employés on des droits donc vous pouvez partir !»

«-C'est si gentiment dit ...» Déclara Eli en sortant de la pièce pour se rendre dans le laboratoire sous un sourire de mépris de Cal.

Ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui puis marcha dans les couloirs du Lightman Group au côté de son fils . Celui-ci silencieux son père lui avoua:

«-Je sais que Louise et Rose étaient aussi coupable Nick .Et je sais que tu as voulu les protéger en te dénonçant .»

«-Mais comment tu ...» Commença à demander son fils en jetant un regard d'incompréhension à son père . Mais il ne termina pas sa question en voyant le regard appuyé de celui-ci.

«-Ah oui c'est vrai ...» Souffla Nicholas.

«-C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de t'enlever la punition des jeux vidéos et vu que tu as embêté Loker ... je t'enlève aussi la punition de sortie .» Affirma son père dans un sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils alors qu'il vit sa femme et sa fille les attendant devant les portes d'entrée de l'entreprise.

«-Merci papa !»

«-Mais pas un mot à ta mère !»

«-Promis !»

«-Bien. Fais une mine défaite sinon ta mère va se demander se qu'il se passe !»

Sous les conseils de son père , Nicholas fronça ses sourcils , baissa sa tête et traina des pieds jusqu'à sa mère.

«-Allez on y va ...» Souffla Gillian en voyant l'air de son fils tout en poussant vers l'extérieur ses deux enfants avec son mari sur les talons.

Alors que Louise et Nicholas montèrent dans la voiture , Gillian se mit face à son mari et lui dit:

«-Tu n'as pas été un peu trop dur avec lui ?»

«-Loker ? Mais non il a l'habitude !»

«-Je ne parlais pas de lui Cal ... Mais de Nick .»

«-Ne t'inquiètes pas Honey , la punition ne va pas durer trop longtemps ...»

«-Mmh ... Louise et Rose étaient dans le coup aussi ...»

«-Yep ...Mais j'ai laissé passer , et j'ai enlevé la punition des jeux vidéo.»

«-Et pas celle du rangement placard ?»Questionna amusée la jeune femme.

«-Ah non ! Avec celle là je fais une pierre deux coups ! Avec Loker et Nicholas dans la même pièce les problèmes sont loin de moi !»

Gillian ria puis déclara en lui tendant une feuille avec un dessin dessus:

«-En tout cas ton fils arrive à prédire l'avenir regarde !»

Cal fronça ses sourcils puis regarda le dessin en question.

«-Je vois bien que la grande asperge c'est Loker mais c'est quoi le petit truc tout rouge et énervé ?»

«-Tu ne vois pas ? Pourtant moi je trouve ça plutôt ressemblant ...» Fit la jeune femme rieuse en passant ses deux bras autour du cou de son compagnon.

«-Attends ... Ne me dis pas que ...» Il n'eu pas besoin de finir sa phrase que Gillian lui offrit un magnifique sourire . «Ma tête n'est pas si grosse que ça et c'est quoi ce rouge sur mon vis...» Il ne pu dire un mot de plus que sa femme l'en empêcha en l'embrassant tendrement.

«-Mmmh...» Gémit l'homme en approfondissant le baiser.

«-Bon on y va maintenant !» S'écria impatiente Louise dans la voiture.

«-Ouais! J'ai trop faim depuis que j'ai commencé à nettoyer ton placard !» Renchérit son frère.

«-Ces gosses j'vous jure ...» Soupira Cal.

La jeune femme l'embrassa une seconde fois puis ouvrit la portière de la voiture côté passager pour ensuite déclarer:

«-Tu viens Chaton !»

«-J'arrive !» Fit son homme en contournant la voiture pour mettre sa main sur la poignée de la portière afin de l'ouvrir mais il s'arrêta brusquement dans son action comme interdit.

«-Chaton ?!» Répéta avec dégout Lightman sous le rire de Gillian.

**Fin***

**Moral de l'histoire** : Eviter de faire des bêtises quand vos parents sont juste à côté ! Attendez qu'ils soient très loin ! Vous aurez plus de chance de survie ...


End file.
